A Story in Atlantic
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah perjalanan. Kenyataan yang tak terduga. Pahit dan manis menjadi satu. Pertempuran untuk memperjuangkan hal yang paling berharga. /CANON!/ ZoRobin/ First fanfict in this fandom/ Dedicated to Kithara Blue/ M-rated for save.
1. Chapter 1

"Ibu …"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, membelai surai hitam legam anaknya yang telah tumbuh panjang setelah dua tahun lamanya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata sang pemilik mahkota kehitaman itu. Tangannya bergerak mendekap sosok sang Ibu yang masih setia mengusap helaian rambutnya.

"Ku-kukira … Ibu sudah … saat Ohara … a-aku pikir …" Sosoknya yang biasanya tak memunculkan begitu banyak emosi telah hilang. Menyisakan seorang Nico Robin yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan tangisnya dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

Hening.

Tak ada suara yang menyahuti isakan Robin.

Hanya dekapan yang semakin mengerat.

Dan saat Robin mengangkat wajahnya, ia tak kuasa menahan air mata yang lebih deras mengalir.

Di hadapannya, sosok sang Ibu mulai memudar. Perlahan berubah menjadi sosok tembus pandang yang semakin sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata jasmani.

"I-Ibu …"

Bahkan tangan Robin kini menembus sosok Nico Olvia, wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Tak dapat lagi ia rasakan kehangatan sentuhan sang Ibu, yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menghilangkan sosoknya dari dunia ini.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku! Ibu!"

Isak tangis Robin semakin hebat. Sosok sang Ibu telah hilang sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang jatuh berlutut menghantam permukaan Bumi, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan melepaskan sebuah jeritan memilukan.

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"HAAH!" Sosok itu terbangun, disambut oleh gelapnya malam di sebuah ruangan yang tak lama kemudian ia sadari sebagai kamarnya sendiri, sebuah ruangan di Thousand Sunny, kapal bajak laut topi jerami yang menjadi afiliasinya saat ini.

Napasnya tersengal. Tangannya meraih segelas air yang memang selalu ia sediakan di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Melepaskan dahaga setelah mereguk habis air yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu berusaha mengendalikan diri, dengan terlebih dahulu mengatur napasnya.

"Tadi itu … mimpi." gumamnya.

Kesadaran akan realita menghantamnya telak, tepat di dalam nurani. Menimbulkan perasaan sesak di dada. Robin merapatkan tubuhnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu mulai membasahi bantal itu dengan tetesan air mata.

Ya. Nico Robin kini tengah menangis.

Menangisi realita bahwa semua yang dialaminya hanyalah mimpi.

Realita bahwa eksistensi Ibunya memang bukan lagi di dunia ini.

Bahwa ia dan Ibunya … telah terpisah dalam dua dunia yang tak kasat mata bagi satu sama lain.

Laut yang bergejolak seakan ikut mengerti isi hati Robin sekarang ini.

Ombak yang bergulung-gulung juga seakan ikut bersedih bersama sang arkeolog.

Malam ini, cuaca turut bersedih, bersama dengan sosok Nico Robin yang juga larut dalam kesedihannya.

.

_**Aozu Misora presents:**_

_**A One Piece fanfiction.**_

_**Dedicated to my Lovely Goddamned Teme, **_**Kithara Blue.**

_**One Piece © **_**Eiichiro Oda**

_**Plot belongs to Sora and Huda. Concreted by Hizkia.**_

_**Warning: Failed Canon, OOC, misstypo(s), ZoRobin, M-rated scene—no underaged children allowed!**_

_**Don't like it from the very beginning? Don't read the rest. And of course, no flame.**_

_**Happy Reading.**_

.

"Matamu bengkak, Robin." Raut khawatir jelas terpatri di wajah Chopper, "kau habis menangis, ya?"

Berusaha menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya yang biasa, Robin tersenyum kalem.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Badainya benar-benar hebat."

"Kau benar," Usopp menyahut sambil menguap lebar-lebar, "aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"KITA SEMUA tidak bisa tidur," ralat Sanji sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya sebelum kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sesosok pria dengan rambut hijaunya yang unik—sedang duduk di samping sang kapten.

"Kecuali si Marimo bodoh dan kapten bodoh ini, tentunya."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH, ALIS PELINTIR?"

"DIAM KAU, TUKANG NYASAR!"

Nami menghela napasnya, "Dan Luffy terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dia juga dipanggil bodoh."

Robin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau tak begitu, bukan Luffy namanya."

Nami mengangguk.

"Oh iya," ujar Robin lagi, "kali ini kita ke mana?"

"Sepertinya kali ini kita akan berlabuh di Atlantis." jawab Nami antusias sembari melihat ke _log pose_-nya, "Aku tak percaya ini! Dari dulu aku selalu ingin pergi ke sana!"

"Hebat!" Kali ini Franky yang menyahut.

"Ini benar-benar super menyenangkan! Ayoo, Sunny! Kita pergi ke Atlantis!"

"Yo ho ho. Rasanya darah saya mengalir lebih cepat … walaupun saya tak punya darah lagi."

"ALIS PELINTIR BODOH!"

"DIAM KAU, LUMUT BODOH!"

"Hoaaam. Hei. Sudah pagi, ya? Sanji, sarapan kita sudah siap?"

"KAU BARU BANGUN SEKARANG?"

DUAK!

"HEI!"

Ah, mari kita tinggalkan sejenak kapal bajak laut yang sudah kehilangan ketentramannya ini.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Whoaaaa."

Mereka pantas terkagum-kagum seperti itu. Perjalanan mereka kali ini memakan waktu lebih lama, namun tak sia-sia. Atlantis ternyata benar-benar mengagumkan. Sebuah pulau yang bagaikan diselimuti oleh suatu selubung yang mirip gelembung. Tapi bukan seperti pulau Gyojin yang bagaikan negeri dongeng. Atlantis lebih mirip sebuah kota yang sangat modern, melebihi modernitas semua kota yang ada di seluruh permukaan bumi. Lagipula, Atlantis tak terletak di bawah laut.

"Ini luar biasa!" seru Robin.

Ya, legenda Atlantis sebagai sebuah peradaban paling maju di seluruh dunia telah terbukti adanya. Menjadikannya bukan lagi sebagai dongeng isapan jempol semata, namun sebuah fakta yang tak dapat terelakkan kebenarannya.

Tapi …

"Hei, Nami! Bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" tanya Luffy.

—itu dia.

Nami tampak memasang raut berpikir. Tak biasanya pertanyaan Luffy masuk akal.

"Pasti ada jalan masuknya," ujar Nami, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan memang benar. Setelah menjalankan kapal sedikit ke arah Barat, mereka disambut oleh sebuah gerbang yang megah, dijaga oleh beberapa orang berseragam-mirip-angkatan-laut. Memberikan sedikit firasat tak enak bagi beberapa kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami—yang masih bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya.

"Angkatan Laut …" gumam Robin.

"HEEEEI! BISAKAH KAU BIARKAN KAMI MASUUUK?"

Benar, 'kan? Kapten mereka ini benar-benar tak bisa berpikir panjang. Bisa-bisanya ia melambaikan tangan dengan santai seperti itu.

Kedua orang yang berjaga di kanan-kiri gerbang tampak mengernyitkan dahi melihat mereka.

"Bajak laut, ya?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Hei. Bajak Laut tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah ini!"

Ah.

"KENAPAAA?"

"Namamu Luffy, ya?" tanya penjaga gerbang yang tadi, dengan hidung yang seperti ingin menyaingi Usopp(?).

"_Bounty _-mu 400 juta berry, 'kan?" tanya yang lainnya, rambutnya panjang berwarna kuning pucat.

"Kalau begitu … pasti kalian punya banyak uang."

Nami mulai merasakan firasat buruk yang semakin menjadi.

"Kami bisa saja membiarkan kalian masuk." kata si pirang, "Dengan bayaran, tentunya."

Tuh, 'kan?

"Ayo kita cari jalan lain!" kata Nami, ia langsung memutar badannya membelakangi para penjaga gerbang.

"Ayolaaah. Kami tidak minta banyak, kok. Hanya 100 juta _berry_."

"TIDAK BANYAK, KATAMU?"

Kali ini para penjaga gerbang menciut melihat sosok Nami yang terlihat … menyeramkan?

Haha. Rasakan!

"Franky! Putar arah!"

"Siap!"

Franky bergegas memutar haluan kapal, meninggalkan para penjaga gerbang yang terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melancarkan serangan pada mereka.

"HEI! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Tiga buah rudal seketika meluncur keluar dari dalam air, dengan Thousand Sunny sebagai targetnya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Ayooo!" Luffy memasang posisi siap menyerang.

"_Gomu Gomu—"_

"_Franky Canon!"_

DUAR! DUAR!

Peluru-peluru meriam yang diluncurkan Franky menghantam ketiga rudal itu, menyebabkan ledakan-ledakan besar di udara, diikuti dengan gelombang besar yang mengarah ke kapal mereka.

"YEAAAH! SUPEER!"

BUAGH!

"APA-APAAN KAU, LUFFY?"

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN? RUDAL ITU BAGIANKU!"

"SALAHMU SENDIRI! SIAPA SURUH KAU LAMBAT BERTINDAK?"

"APA KATAMU?"

"Daripada itu," Sanji menengahi. "lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum gelombang itu menghantam kita."

"Cih."

"Baiklah." Tangan Franky bergegas menarik beberapa tuas.

"_Coup de—"_

"_Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"_

Satu rudal lagi yang kembali diluncurkan para penjaga gerbang berhasil dijatuhkan Luffy di dasar laut dan meledak di sana. Memperbesar gelombang yang telah tercipta.

"CEPAAAT!"

"—_Burst!"_

WOOOSSH!

Thousand Sunny meluncur dengan begitu cepat, sukses menghindari gelombang yang hampir menghantam kapal berikut para awak di dalamnya. Meninggalkan para penjaga gerbang yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas tak rela.

"Uangku…"

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harus tetap ke Atlantis!" Nami terlihat tak senang.

"BENAAARR! AKU MAU DAGIING KHAS ATLANTIS!"

Robin hanya terkekeh kecil, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Sanji tampak memasang pose berpikir, mengamati gelembung yang menyelubungi wilayah yang hendak mereka tuju.

"Hei, menurutmu gelembung ini bisa kita tembus?"

"Maksudmu seperti di pulau Gyojin?" tanya Usopp.

Sebuah anggukan diterima Usopp sebagai jawaban.

"Yah," Franky menyeringai. "tak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan?"

"Apa kau akan menggunakan _Coup de Burst _lagi, Franky?"

"Tentu!" Franky kini menampilkan cengirannya pada Chopper yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Bukankah _cola_ yang tersisa sudah tak terlalu banyak?" tanya Nami lagi

"Memang benar. Tapi—" Robin mengamati gelembung itu lebih dekat. "—sepertinya gelembung ini tak begitu sulit ditembus. Walau kelihatannya sedikit lebih kuat dibandingkan gelembung di Pulau Gyojin."

"Persetan dengan semua omong kosong rumit itu!" Luffy menyela tak sabar.

"Ayo, Franky! Kita pergi ke Atlantis!"

"Perintah diterima!"

"Yo ho ho! Saya sudah tak sabar!"

"Hei, Zoro! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Zoro hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah cengiran, "Kau kaptennya!"

"AYOOOOO, FRANKYYYYY!"

"Yak! Pegangan yang erat!" Franky menarik beberapa tuas.

"_Coup de Burst!"_

Whoosh!

Kapal mereka langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, berusaha menembus gelembung yang tampaknya memiliki tingkat elastisitas yang tak kalah tinggi.

"A…yooooo!" geram Franky, mengendalikan Sunny yang masih berusaha menembus gelembung itu.

_Plop!_

_Bwuush!_

Dan berhasil!

Mereka kini mendarat dengan mulus di perairan Atlantis, yang ajaibnya beriklim sangat stabil dibandingkan lautan New World yang begitu ganas.

Nami dan Robin tak kuasa menahan rasa kagumnya melihat stabilitas iklim dan modernitas peradaban Atlantis ini. Sementara Usopp, Luffy, dan Chopper sibuk mengagumi Franky dan modifikasi Thousand Sunny-nya yang berhasil melakukan _Coup de Burst_ dengan lebih sempurna. Brook kini memainkan musik dengan biolanya.

Sanji dan Zoro? Err, lebih baik tak usah kita bahas atau akan merusak suasana.

Cklek!

"Jangan bergerak!"

Eh?

Para anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami kini berpencar ke sekeliling kapal, mendapati lebih banyak petugas-mirip-angkatan-laut yang mengepung mereka.

"Kalian kami tahan dengan tuduhan penyusupan tanpa izin dan pengrusakan fasilitas gelembung Airia Atlantis!"

Baiklah, mungkin perjalanan kali ini tak semulus yang mereka duga.

.

**-**_**To be Continued-**_

.

_**Author's Note**_**:**

Umm, halo! :D

Ini _fic_ pertama Sora di _fandom One Piece_. Jadi mohon bantuan dari penduduk(?) FOPI sekalian :) *_bows_*

Oke. Sedikit curcol, dong.

Sora akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit melebarkan sayap(?) di _fandom_ _One Piece_ ini atas permintaan **Kithara Blue**__yang dengan seenak udelnya meminta Sora membuat sebuah _fic_ di tengah-tengah kesibukan Sora. Hiks! *tendang Kithara*

Dan sebenarnya, Sora belum begitu mengetahui terlalu dalam tentang One Piece. Enggak ngikutin dari awal, sih. Heheh. Ditambah. Sora cukup nekat sebenarnya. _Fanfict_ pertama langsung M-rated. Huft.

Awalnya juga Sora enggak punya ide sama sekali untuk plot ataupun dasar dari cerita ini.

Sekalinya dapat, idenya enggak bisa diwujudkan dalam bentuk _one-shot_. Jadi, kuharap kau mau sabar menunggu _update-_annya, Kithara-chi. Love you. Muah! *sogok pakai ciuman*

Ditambah, sebenarnya chapter satu ini terpaksa harus Sora edit. Karena ketika Sora menunjukkan karya ini ke salah seorang teman Sora di kelas, dia malah sibuk mengkritik sana-sini—

"Agak janggal menurutku kalau adegan ini Cuma begini."

"Luffy, bagaimanapun keadaannya, gak akan pernah ngomong kayak gitu."

—dan seterusnya, hingga Sora harus membuat beberapa perubahan yang akhirnya bisa membungkam dia dan membuatnya mengangguk puas.

_But anyway_, _special thanks to_ **Huda Rizky Andreas**; teman dunia maya Sora yang telah banyak membantu dalam penggambaran plot dan konflik dalam cerita ini, dan **Hizkia Siahaan**—walau aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali tak mengenal dunia FFn—untuk semua konkritnya.

Mohon bantuannya untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Haha. Sepertinya _fanfic_ ini lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai kolaborasi kita bertiga, mungkin?

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter pertama ini?

Mohon reviewnya ^^

.

**Sign,**

.

.

.

**Aozu Misora**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Nami mengerang tertahan. Situasi ini sangat tidak ia harapkan. Salah mereka apa, sih? Mereka, kan, hanya ingin singgah dan berbelanja sebentar. Bukannya bertarung dengan para penjaga Atlantis seperti ini.

Baiklah. Mereka memang salah karena sudah menerobos masuk tanpa izin dan merusak fasilitas pula. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan para penjaga yang seenaknya bersikap korup dan meminta bayaran sebanyak itu.

"KAMI HANYA INGIN SINGGAH DAN BELI DAGING SAJA, KOK!"

"Hei, bodoh! Jangan lupa _sake_!"

"Dan _cola_!"

Tiga orang yang tadi buka suara benar-benar—entahlah. Apakah terlalu polos atau memang terlalu berani dengan sikap cari mati atau malah perpaduan dari keduanya.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang terlihat seperti pemimpin para Angkatan Laut Atlantis itu, tampak mendecih.

"Dengar, aku tak peduli walaupun kalian adalah kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang. Yang jelas, kalian adalah bajak laut. Dan bajak laut dilarang berada di daerah ini." ujar orang itu.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONGMU DAN BIARKAN KAMI MASUK, BODOOH!"

_Kau yang bodoh, dasar bodoh! _Batin Nami. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menghantam kepala kaptennya ini sekarang juga.

"Sudahlah, Luffy." Zoro kembali buka suara, "orang seperti mereka takkan bisa diberi pengertian dengan kata-kata."

"…"

"Hanya ada dua pilihan, mengalahkan mereka lalu masuk lebih dalam menjelajahi daerah ini, atau—" Zoro mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pasukan yang mengurung mereka, tangannya telah siap menggenggam pangkal pedangnya, "—dikalahkan, dan ditangkap oleh mereka."

"Kau benar." Nami mengangguk setuju, "jika kita mujur, paling-paling kita hanya akan diusir keluar dari pulau ini. Tapi kemungkinan terburuk harus selalu diperhitungkan, kan?"

"Cih! Tak perlu kalian jelaskan pun, aku sudah mengerti!" sahut Luffy tak sabar.

"Sedikit pemanasan takkan terlalu buruk." sahut Sanji

"Yo ho ho ho."

"Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, kalian takkan kubiarkan lepas begitu saja!"

**Aozu Misora**_** presents:**_

_**A **_**One Piece**_** fanfiction.**_

_**Dedicated to my Lovely Goddamned Teme, **_**Kithara Blue.**

**One Piece**__**Eiichiro Oda**

_**Plot belongs to Sora and Huda. Concreted by Hizkia.**_

_**Warning: Failed Canon, OOC, OC inserted, misstypo(s), ZoRobin, M-rated scene—no underaged children allowed!**_

_**Don't like it from the very beginning? Don't read the rest. And of course, no flame.**_

_**Happy Reading.**_

Efek dari ditembusnya gelembung yang disebut "Airia" itu ternyata memberi dampak yang cukup besar bagi keadaan laut. Labilnya iklim New World kini juga memengaruhi kondisi lautan di Atlantis, yang mulai bergolak liar, di mana tampak pertarungan yang terkesan tidak seimbang: beberapa kapal milik Angkatan Laut Atlantis melawan sebuah kapal yang diketahui bernama Thousand Sunny. Namun kontras dengan pemandangan sepintas; jika diamati lebih dekat, pihak Angkatan Laut Atlantis justru tampak tak melakukan apapun.

"Eergh."

Menyedihkan. Itulah yang mungkin menghantui pikiran mereka. Dipaksa untuk menyerah bahkan sebelum bisa melakukan apapun. Lebih dari itu; entah bagaimana, mereka merasakan aura yang begitu kuat membelenggu mereka dalam perasaan tidak berdaya. Mengambil alih kekuatan pikiran untuk memberi komando pada raga.

"_Haoshoku Haki_."

Tapi sepertinya masih ada beberapa individu yang masih bisa bergerak. Individu yang bisa langsung disimpulkan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi para prajurit biasa. Dengan sekali sapuan mata, jumlah mereka sudah bisa diketahui. Tiga.

"Hebat juga kau, Monkey D. Luffy."

Salah seorang dari mereka, dengan postur tubuh tegap yang tingginya dapat diperkirakan mencapai tiga meter, tampak menyeringai, memamerkan sederetan gigi-gigi yang ketajamannya tak perlu dipertanyakan. Sebuah palu raksasa dan tameng terdapat di masing-masing tangannya. Mengindikasikan bahwa dia bukanlah tipe yang bisa dihadapi dengan mudah.

"Kelompok Topi Jerami memang tak bisa dianggap remeh." sambung seorang wanita, mengamati dengan antusiasme jelas terpancar.

"Tapi, apa kalian bisa melawan kami?" pria dengan bekas luka melintang di sepanjang lengannya tampak mengarahkan tombaknya ke direksi di mana Thousand Sunny berada, memancing sebuah seringai terukir di wajah sang Pemburu Perompak yang termasuk dalam Kelompok Topi Jerami.

"Menarik." gumam Zoro, cukup keras untuk didengar mereka bertiga.

Pria tegap yang pertama terkekeh meremehkan, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Medusa? Mereka menantang kita."

Mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, wanita yang sedari tadi mengamati Kelompok Topi Jerami kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria pertama.

"Menurutku? Tentu saja menerima tantangan mereka, Aegis. Ini akan sangat menarik. Kurasa Sladart juga berpikir begitu."

"Pria dengan rambut hijau di sana bagianku. Akulah lawannya." geram Sladart dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Ha! Kebetulan. Aku juga ingin menguji keahlian pedangku denganmu, Tuan siapapun-namamu." Zoro kini menghunuskan pedangnya, langsung melesat dengan sekali lompatan ke arah Sladart.

TRANG!

Suara besi beradu besi memekakkan telinga mereka yang tak terbiasa. Tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun yang bergeming setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Baiklah!" Luffy mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, dengan tangan yang lain menyelubungi telapak tangan yang terkepal itu. Kentara sekali tengah bersemangat untuk ikut bertarung.

"Kau, orang aneh di sebelah sana! Lawan aku!" dan akhir kalimat Luffy diiringi dengan tangannya yang dilenturkan melesat ke arah Aegis, namun berhasil ditahan oleh tamengnya.

"Namaku Aegis. Dasar tak tahu sopan santun!" geram Aegis sebelum ia menghantamkan pedangnya, namun kembali dihindari oleh Luffy.

"Aegis? Nama yang aneh." Komentar Luffy sembari membenarkan letak topinya. Memancing tercetaknya sebuah perempatan siku di dahi Aegis.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Aegis kembali mengayunkan palunya secara bertubi-tubi. Pada akhirnya berhasil menghantam punggung Luffy, menghantamnya hingga jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh."

"HA HA HA HA!" Aegis tertawa menggelegar. "Bahkan pemakan buah Iblis sepertimu tak bisa bertahan dari seranganku!"

"BERISIK!"

Dengan cepat, Luffy melenturkan kedua tangannya ke arah Aegis.

"_Gomu Gomu no Bazooka_!"

Sekali lagi, Aegis menangkis serangan Luffy dengan tamengnya.

"Tch!" Luffy mendecih. "Benda itu merepotkan saja!"

Di sisi lain, Medusa masih mengamati seisi kapal yang tersisa, seakan menilai siapa yang kiranya pantas menjadi lawannya. Alisnya mengernyit saat tatapannya terhenti pada Robin dan Nami, yang balas memberinya tatapan menantang.

"Kau tahu?" Medusa angkat bicara, arogansi nyata memenuhi suaranya. "aku selalu percaya diri akan kecantikanku. Tak ada yang lebih cantik dariku di seluruh Atlantis ini." Ia mengibaskan rambut pirang keemasannya yang berkilau indah ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Binar memuja terpancar dari kedua iris Sanji. Jelas, _womanizer_ yang satu ini langsung membenarkan kata-kata Medusa. Harus diakui bahwa bentuk tubuh dan paras Medusa mendukung kata-katanya. Dia memang terlihat sangat cantik. Kuharap kau tak tersinggung, Kaisar Bajak Laut nun jauh di sana.

"—karena itu, aku takkan mengizinkan wanita manapun terlihat seakan ingin menyaingi kecantikanku." Kedua bola dengan permata _aquamarine_ di tengah-tengahnya tampak menyipit berbahaya, jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Robin dan Nami.

Dan benar saja! Sejurus kemudian, ular-ular bermunculan dari helaian rambut Medusa, meluncur di udara menuju Robin dan Nami dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Duak!_

Dengan gerak cepat, Sanji menendang ular-ular itu hingga terpental ke direksi kiri, kemudian pandangan matanya beralih ke Medusa.

"Dari tadi, aku bertanya-tanya akan alasan di balik namamu: Medusa." Sanji mengepulkan asap rokoknya, kemudian membuang puntung rokok yang memang sudah pendek itu dan menginjaknya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa. Kau memang pantas disebut Medusa dengan rambutmu itu."

Sanji merasakan sensasi geli di sekitar kakinya.

Huh! Ular-ular itu. Kini mereka membelit kedua kaki Sanji.

"Ya. Jika yang kau maksud adalah Medusa yang sering muncul dalam legenda itu, kau bisa bilang kalau aku adalah Medusa yang tak sempurna, sebenarnya. Rambutku tak bisa berubah menjadi ular. Aku hanya memelihara mereka di rambutku." Medusa mengangkat bahunya, jelas mengabaikan Nami yang seketika berjengit ngeri. "Ditambah, aku tak bisa membuat seseorang menjadi batu layaknya sang Medusa."

Sanji berusaha memberontak dari belitan ular-ular yang sayangnya justru semakin erat saja. Decihan kesal meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Sial!

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Percikan api memancar dari dua buah senjata berbahan besi yang saling menghantam. Luka-luka yang mengalirkan darah segar mulai mengalir dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Pertarungan yang cukup seimbang. Zoro menyeringai akan fakta itu.

"Tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa bertahan sejauh ini melawanku." Geram Sladart.

"Jangan remehkan aku, bajingan!" Zoro mengayunkan pedangnya, menggoyahkan genggaman tangan Sladart pada tombaknya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Zoro yang sekali lagi mengayunkan pedangnya, sekali ini berhasil melepaskan tombak itu dari genggaman tangan sang pemilik dan terlempar tak berdaya ke laut.

Memanfaatkan detik kelengahan Sladart, Zoro langsung meloncat sembari menebaskan pedangnya langsung ke kepala pria bersuara berat itu—

_Zaash!_

—dan seketika memisahkan tubuh dengan kepala pria yang menjadi lawannya.

Mendarat dengan mulus, Zoro menyarungkan pedangnya sembari berdecih pelan.

"Terlalu mudah."

**=o=o=o=o=o**

Aegis menatap Luffy remeh. Perasaan bangga akan kekuatan tameng yang ia miliki membuatnya melepaskan sebuah tawa keras, menghina Luffy yang mulai tampak kewalahan.

"BERISIK KAU!" bentak Luffy.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?" tantang Aegis. "Serangan jenis apapun itu, takkan bisa menembus tamengku yang kuat ini!"

"Tch…" Luffy bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang.

"_Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"_

"Sudah kubilang, tidak akan ada gu—"

_GREP!_

"Eh?"

"Grrr…" Luffy menggeram, berusaha menarik tameng itu agar lepas dari genggaman Aegis yang berusaha mempertahankan genggamannya di sela-sela keterkejutannya—

"GAAAH!"

—dan tentu saja, Aegis diungguli.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luffy akhirnya berhasil merebut tameng milik Aegis dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin.

"Dengan begini takkan ada pengganggu di antara kita." Lelaki dengan bekas luka di bawah matanya itu kini menyeringai.

"Cih. Aku masih punya paluku." Aegis mendecih, jelas tak senang dengan fakta bahwa tamengnya tak lagi di genggamannya.

"Ha! Senjata berat semacam itu bukan apa-apa." Luffy memasang ancang-ancang.

"Hyaaa!" Aegis langsung menyerang dengan membabi buta, kehilangan tameng jelas membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri. Luffy terus menghindari serangan itu, bergerak dengan lincah sembari menunggu lengahnya Aegis.

Berkelit ke kanan.

Kiri.

Meloncat.

Merunduk.

Bagaikan sebuah dansa, Luffy dan Sladart, dalam sebuah irama pertempuran. Kalah dan menang akan ditentukan di akhir tarian.

Kesempatan itu pun didapat oleh Luffy saat ia merasakan tempo serangan Aegis yang semakin melemah.

"Sekarang!" serunya.

"_Gomu Gomu no—"_

"Mati kau—"

"—_Gattling!"_

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Aegis untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luffy langsung memberi pukulan bertubi-tubi, langsung ke wajah Aegis. Dengan cepat, tepat sasaran. Berakhir dengan Aegis yang dipenuhi luka lebam, jatuh tanpa daya untuk melakukan apapun lagi.

"Ternyata kau tak ada apa-apanya tanpa tamengmu!"

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sanji menatap miris ular-ular yang terhempas jauh darinya, teronggok menyedihkan tanpa nyawa dengan darah berlumuran. Luffy pasti akan senang melihatnya. Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Tatapan Medusa yang _shock_ akan kematian ular-ular kesayangannya kini lebih menyita perhatiannya.

"Kau … berani-beraninya kau membunuh ular-ularku!" desis Medusa dengan suara rendah berbahaya.

"Maaf. Tapi akan sangat memalukan bagi seorang koki jika sampai menjadi santapan makhluk yang sepantasnya diolah menjadi makanan." Sanji menjawab santai, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Medusa.

_Dia lebih cantik saat marah_. Sanji membatin.

Astaga!

"Siapapun kau, kupastikan kau akan membayarnya. Kau dengar itu?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, helaian rambut Medusa kini memanjang, bergerak menuju Sanji bagaikan ular yang siap membelitnya. Sanji melompat dengan gesit, menghindari jeratan rambut Medusa.

"Ayo! Lawan aku! Kau hanya berani pada ular, hah?" Medusa terus menyerang Sanji yang tak melakukan apapun selain menghindar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak mau memukul wanita!" jawab Sanji, masih berusaha menghindar uluran demi uluran keemasan yang masih saja mengincar tubuhnya.

Nami yang sedari tadi mengamati hanya bisa menghela napasnya. "Ya ampun. Mau sampai kapan Sanji bertahan dengan prinsip bodohnya itu?"

"…" Robin tak memberi respon berarti pada keluhan Nami.

"Yang benar saja! Masa aku harus ikut membantunya bertarung?"

Masih tak ada respon. Tatapan Robin masih tertuju pada interaksi yang bahkan tak bisa disebut pertarungan itu.

_BUGH!_

Sekali ini Medusa berhasil menjerat Sanji, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kuat, menghantam salah satu pilar kapal yang langsung patah.

"Cih. Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktuku melawan pria lemah sepertimu." ujar Medusa. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nami dan Robin, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya bermain dengan kalian akan cukup menarik."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Nami memasang sikap siaga. Ia sadar betul apa maksud kata-kata Medusa barusan. Tak ada pilihan lain. Suka tak suka, ia harus tetap bertempur. Sudut mata Nami menangkap bayangan Robin yang tetap tenang, namun juga telah awas akan situasi yang akan mereka hadapi.

Sekali lagi, Medusa menjulurkan rambutnya, kali ini ditujukan pada Robin dan Nami. Mereka berdua pun melompat ke dua direksi berbeda, menghindar dengan sempurna.

"_Dos Fleur._" Robin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memunculkan dua buah tangan di rambut Medusa.

"_Pull!_" Kedua tangan itu menggenggam keseluruhan rambut Medusa dengan interval lima senti antar tangan, lalu menarik ke dua arah berlawanan, mengakibatkan putusnya helaian-helaian rambut itu.

Jerit kesakitan Medusa menggaung keras seiring rambutnya yang dipotong—diputuskan—sedemikian rupa.

"Benar juga!" ujar Nami. "Kalau memang itu kekuatannya, tinggal dipotong saja, 'kan?"

Kedua gadis yang sama-sama merupakan kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami itu mendarat bersebelahan, disambut oleh keheningan sejenak. Mereka sama-sama mengamati bahu Medusa yang bergetar beberapa detik kemudian, bersamaan dengan tawa histeris menyeramkan.

"KALIAN PIKIR ITU SAJA CUKUP UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU?" jerit Medusa.

Histeris, jelas. Tapi sepertinya Medusa masih memiliki kewarasan untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Rambutnya masih bisa memanjang, namun jangkauannya tak sejauh di awal. Dan Nami serta Robin cukup tajam untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Sekali lagi, Robin!"

Robin mengangguk, sekali lagi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Dos Fleur: Pull."_

Lagi. Helaian surai keemasan itu berjatuhan menghiasi lantai kapal. Sebagian malah menuruti hembusan angin dan mendarat di laut. Medusa semakin sulit menahan dirinya.

"Kubunuh kalian!" geramnya, "KUBUNUH KALIAAAAANN!"

"_Clima Tact!"_ Nami mengarahkan _Clima Tact_-nya ke Medusa.

"_Thunder Ball!"_

Kumparan listrik langsung menerjang Medusa. Jeritan panjang kesakitan kembali terdengar. Gelombang listrik yang menghujamnya cukup besar untuk menyebabkan kematian manusia normal. Namun tampaknya Medusa bukanlah golongan manusia normal.

Nami mendecih "Hebat juga kau, masih bisa hidup setelah terkena _Thunder Ball_."

Tidak ada balasan. Walau tak sampai membunuh, efek dari _Thunder Ball _sepertinya mengakibatkan kerusakan internal yang cukup parah bagi tubuh Medusa yang kini kehilangan daya mobilitasnya. Menggerakkan mulut untuk menjawab saja tak sanggup. Dan jelas, keadaan ini sangat—sekali lagi, SANGAT—menguntungkan bagi Robin dan Nami.

"_Seis Fleur_—" Kali ini, Robin yang mengambil tindakan. Terlihat enam buah tangan muncul di sekitar tubuh Medusa yang membulatkan matanya, ekspresi horor terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"_Clutch!" _sebagaimana tangan-tangan itu meremukkan si manusia Falcon dari Arabasta, begitu juga kinerja tangan-tangan itu terhadap Medusa. Dengan satu gerakan, Medusa kehilangan nyawanya tanpa diberi kesempatan mengeluarkan suara.

Sadis.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu ia lakukan terhadap tubuh tak bernyawa Medusa, Nami kini melangkah ke arah Sanji yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

_BUGH!_

_Clima Tact_ miliknya sukses mendarat di kepala Sanji, meninggalkan benjolan yang besar di sana.

"Nami-_chuaaann. _Apa salah—"

_BUGH! _

_BUGH!_

_BUGH!_

"YANG BENAR SAJA KAU! HANYA KARENA PRINSIP BODOHMU ITU KAU MAU DIHAJAR BEGITU SAJA OLEHNYA? MATI SAJA KALAU BEGITU! MATI KAU!"

Terus. Sanji yang malang menjadi sasaran empuk amukan Nami dan hantaman _Clima Tact _miliknya. Sekali lagi, prinsip Sanji untuk tidak memukul wanita dan pesona Nami yang begitu memukau saat sedang marah—hal ini hanya berlaku bagi Sanji, tentunya—membuat Sanji menerima begitu saja semua yang dilakukan Nami padanya.

"Na-Nami-_chan_. Aku tahu kau kesal. Tapi bisakah kau simpan kemarahanmu itu nanti setelah kita lolos dari amukan laut ini?"

Suara Usopp mengembalikan Nami pada realita bahwa mereka berada di tengah-tengah ganasnya laut Atlantis yang terkena pengaruh iklim New World—baiklah, Nami mengakui bahwa ini salah mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka terbentuk sebuah pusaran air yang besar seakan siap menelan mereka kapan saja. Beberapa kapal milik Angkatan Laut Atlantis telat terhisap masuk sampai ke dasar laut. Tak lama lagi giliran mereka.

Awan juga tampak bergulung-gulung mengerikan. Badai yang hebat akan segera datang. Walau tanpa itu pun keadaan laut sudah cukup mengerikan.

Ah, cuaca. Bersahabatlah.

Tunggu, _**cuaca?**_

Nami mengarahkan _Clima Tact-_nya ke langit, "…" serunya.

Seketika langit berubah bersih, dengan udara yang berhembus tenang. Pusaran angin yang tadinya menghantui juga sudah hilang. Cuaca yang aman untuk berlayar.

"Jangan terlena!" seru Nami. "Selama lubang di sana masih terbuka, iklim New World akan terus memengaruhi keadaan di sini. Gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin."

"FRAAANKYYY!" Entah sejak kapan Luffy yang bergabung kembali dengan mereka, dengan Zoro di belakangnya, "Ayooo! _Coup de Burst!"_

"Jangan konyol!" bentak Franky. "Aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh _cola_ kita untuk _Coup de Burst_ yang tadi. Ini benar-benar super gawat!"

"_Midoriboshi." _Di tengah kepanikan, Usopp menggunakan keahlian yang telah ia pelajari selama dua tahun ini. "_Anemone."_

Sebuah anemon laut raksasa muncul ke permukaan laut, dengan Thousand Sunny berada di atas tentakelnya. Bergerak perlahan, anemon itu berhasil mengatasi laut yang kembali mengamuk. Membawa kapal di atasnya menuju bagian laut Atlantis yang paling tenang, paling sedikit menerima pengaruh iklim Atlantis.

Sementara Luffy, Chopper, dan Franky sibuk menyuarakan kehebatan Usopp diiringi permainan biola Brook, Nami kini menghela napas lega.

Nampaknya mereka berhasil selamat dari bahaya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

Setelah seharian yang gila, akhirnya mereka berhasil beristirahat dengan tenang. Amukan laut juga sudah mereda. _Hell._ Mungkin para Angkatan Laut itu bertindak cepat dan sudah selesai memperbaiki gelembung Airia. Siapa tahu?

Sinar mentari menyambut hangat mereka yang kini keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Hari yang cerah, udara yang segar. Klise memang, tapi inilah Atlantis! Menjaga kestabilan di tengan kelabilan New World.

Hari yang indah juga untuk berbelanja.

Masing-masing sudah memikirkan apa saja yang hendak mereka beli.

Pakaian.

Sake.

_Cola._

Daging.

Dan mengingat persediaan makanan mereka yang sudah menipis, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mampir di sebuah kafé terlebih dahulu. Tentu kafé yang dimaksud harus menyediakan tiga hal terakhir dari daftar di atas dalam menu mereka.

Dan di sinilah Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami berada. Sebuah kafé dengan papan nama "Grizzle Café" di atas pintu. Beberapa robot tampak sibuk hilir mudik mengantarkan makanan, sementara sang nyonya pemilik kafé yang diketahui bernama Annabelle tampak menghitung uang yang ia peroleh hari ini.

Luffy terlihat begitu puas dengan hidangan yang disajikan. Ternyata di Atlantis pun ada monster laut! Dan masakan daging monster laut ála Atlantis benar-benar nikmat!

"TAMBAH!" Luffy kembali mengacungkan piringnya, jelas-jelas mengabaikan fakta bahwa entah sudah berapa puluh piring bertumpuk di hadapannya.

"Aku juga!" Zoro, sih, sama saja!

"Dimana-mana, _cola _tetap yang paling SUPEER!"

"Yo ho ho ho."

Ah, sepertinya mereka benar-benar tengah berpesta. Abaikan Sanji yang tampak kurang puas dengan kehadiran robot-robot sebagai pelayan. Tentu ia sangat mengharapkan gadis-gadis cantiklah yang akan melayaninya. Tapi harus ia akui, masakan di sini benar-benar enak. Mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk mempelajari resepnya nanti.

"—dan kudengar, di daerah Utara ada _poneglyph_ juga. Robin! Kau harus ke sana!" ujar Nami antusias.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya." jawab Robin.

Dia sudah mengetahui fakta itu sebelumnya. Dan tidak mungkin Robin menyia-nyiakan hal itu!

"_Poneglyph? Poneglyph, _katamu?"

Cicit suara Annabelle menyela pembicaraan Robin dan Nami, serta sukses menyita perhatian orang-orang yang tadinya tengah menyantap makanan mereka. Suasana sunyi seketika, dengan berpasang-pasang mata terarah pada Robin dan Nami secara bergantian.

"Kau bisa membaca _poneglyph_?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan Annabelle pada Robin.

Sungguh, jika ia bisa mengelak, Robin dengan senang hati melakukannya. Hanya saja, percakapan mereka barusan sudah merupakan bukti tak terelakkan.

Jadi, Robin hanya terdiam, membiarkan deduksi apapun yang tertanam di pikiran Annabelle, beserta orang-orang lainnya.

"Aku tak tahu akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang bisa membaca _poneglyph_. Ya ampun. Kukira kalian para penduduk Ohara sudah sepenuhnya—" Annabelle tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya. Jelas, kalaupun ia benar, ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan gadis di depannya ini.

"Ya. Aku satu-satunya penduduk Ohara yang selamat waktu itu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Robin bertanya datar. Kata 'lagi' yang terucap tadi cukup mengganggu pikirannnya

"Satu-satunya? Jangan bercanda!" sergah Annabelle dengan senyuman yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia benar-benar menganggap Robin hanya melontarkan candaan.

"Termasuk kau, aku sudah bertemu dengan dua penduduk O… oha… ohi… o—"

"Ohara!"

"—ya, Ohara. Aku sudah bertemu dua warga Ohara yang selamat dari kejadian yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Buster Call _itu." ujar Annabelle.

Robin mengerutkan dahinya. Yang benar saja! Dia yakin sekali hanya dia yang selamat dari peristiwa _Buster Call_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa wanita ini mabuk? Dua dari mana?

"Lelucon yang sangat lucu." sindir Robin.

"Aku serius, nona muda." Annabelle bersikeras. "Dia bahkan ada di sini sekarang!"

Di sini?

Warga Ohara yang masih hidup?

Masih ada yang selamat selain dirinya?

"Siapa?" tanya Nami, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang hampir dilontarkan Robin.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya—"

_Namanya—?_

"Nico… Ol…"

Apa?

"Aku hanya ingat nama belakangnya: Nico. Um, Nico Ol—"

"Olvia?"

"Ya! Itu dia! Nico Olvia—tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

_**Author's Note:**_

Setelah lebih dari satu bulan menghilang, akhirnya Sora berhasil meng-_update fic_ iniii! :D

Mengetik ini butuh perjuangan, loh. Berhubung jadi siswa kelas 12 itu sibuknya pakai banget, Sora terpaksa curi-curi kesempatan mengetik _fic_ ini di jam pelajaran.

Tapi inilah dia. Walaupun terlambat, semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskaaaan! :D

Oke, Sora yakin kalau _chapter _ini belum memuaskan, sih, yak.

Belum ada interaksi yang berarti dari Zoro-Robin. Yep. Tapi Sora akan berusaha agar nantinya bisa memuaskan, deeh. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, yah? Yah? Yah?

_Once again, big thanks to _**Hizkia**__yang udah bersedia ditodongin di setiap jam istirahat untuk mengoreksi _fict_ ini, juga buat **Huda**__yang enggak ngeluh walau sering banget ditodongin lewat SMS demi membantu Sora yang seringkali mengalami _plot-block_. _You guys are the best_, deh!

_And big thanks to you dear readers and reviewers. I love you!_

_Logged-in_ review udah Sora bales lewat PM, yak ;)

Oke, jangan ragu untuk memberi saran, masukan, dan juga pendapat kalian tentang _chapter_ dan _fic_ ini, yaa! _Review_ kalian sangat berarti bagi kami, para _author_.

_See you in the next chapt!_

_._

_._

_._

**Hugs and kisses**

.

.

.

**Aozu Misora**


End file.
